


Nicole, meet Ninjago

by Ninjago_fuck_yeah (SnKTrash_Me)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, This will be long, chapters will be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnKTrash_Me/pseuds/Ninjago_fuck_yeah
Summary: Queen Nicole of the Empire Eaclizon, from the Easespea realm(My creation), can't remember who she is. Will she be able to remember? Or shall her people die waiting for her to return?
Relationships: Cole/OC, Jay/OC, Kai/OC, Lloyd/oc, Zane/Oc





	Nicole, meet Ninjago

Nicoles Journey (Nicoles POV)  
I walked past farmers as they tended to their fields, a black cloak hiding my face from everyone, and keeping me warm. I had a black cat with yellow eyes on my shoulders. Humming I walked into the shop, called Four Weapons. Ignoring the girl at the desk and the boy making weapons, he was pretty cute though, for someone with Hedgehog hair. "Hello, do you have any knives or daggers?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Uh... no, we don't we have swords and armor," Hedgehog answered me.  
"Okay then" As I turned around to leave an old man with the largest beard I've ever seen walked in. Ignoring his and Hedgehog's conversation I walked out of the shop, eyes widening when I saw "Skeletons?!?" I jumped when I heard my voice, "Maybe... they can feel pain?" I asked myself with a smirk. Remembering my cat I pat his head gently. "Go to safety Coal." Coal responded with a mew, jumping off my shoulder and ran into the shop. Seeing Hedgehog I sighed. "Get ready Hedgehog, we're in for a fight."  
"It's Kai! Not Hedgehog! Weird Cloak Lady!" He angrily replied to me. 'Huh, a bit of a hot head there.'  
"Well Kai, good luck." As I spoke I got my last dagger out of my satchel. Loosening up I waited for a skeleton to attack me. When I was attacked, I simply focused on that skeleton and narrowed my eyes imagining him in pure, unadulterated pain, simply because let me tell you fighting a skeleton with a knife? Not. Fun. I kept inflicting pain on skeletons and kept redoing the process on others. Not seeing the leader ordered the girl to be snatched or the water tower starts to fall on Hedge- I mean Kai. I saw my cat and went to pick him up, doing so I put him on my shoulder. He's been with me for as long as I can remember, which... isn't much, All I remember is his name simply because of the collar on him with his name on it. "So... Where's the girl?"  
Kai kept yelling about them taking his sister. "They took my sister!!"  
"Well... uh wish you luck in finding her but I won't be much help-" I jumped over the old man's staff as he swung it at my feet. "Hey! Precious cargo!" I motioned to Coal.  
(I can't find any of the pilot episodes so I shall just skip over this! to Shine!)  
Shine's Beginning (Shine's POV)  
"Shine sweetie" my momma startled me and I jumped.  
"You scared me, momma!" I whined pouting, the sky darkening outside slightly.  
"I'm sorry Shine, but you're going to your auntie Jess' for a while"  
"No! I don't wanna go to Auntie Jess' shes a meanie..." pouting more I tried to look cute so momma won't send me away.  
"Shine! No, you're going to Jess' momma's going to her other sisters for a while as well so go pack."  
"But momma... Auntie is mean to me!" Momma grabbed my shoulders tightly, it hurt... and shook me none too gently.  
"Listen to me you ungrateful little brat!" Tearing up I tried to get Momma to let me go. "You're going to Jess'!"  
"Momma...! You're hurting me!"  
"Say it! Say you'll go pack to stay with Jess!"  
"I-I'll go pack t-to stay wi-with Au-aunt Je-Jess" I started to cry whimpering and when momma released me I ran off to my room crying as it started to rain outside. I don't really wanna go to aunties but I don't have a choice. Momma really scared me...  
Courtney's Adventure (Courtney's POV)  
Sighing I walked down the street, my knee-length hair braided and then put into a bun simply so it's easier on me. I could easily go into the future and get to the store faster, buy my stuff and get out of there. Once I got there I walked inside the store, grabbed a basket, and went to look at the food trying to decide what to get for dinner. I grabbed a packet of steaks, some herbs, and spices, deciding I have everything else I need at home I went to pay. After paying I walked home and started on dinner after I looked out the window I exhaled a deep sigh. “If only I was doing something with my powers.” I had always wanted to do something with them but I never truly did, something that’s my fault, I’m not brave at all, I’d rather cower in a closet then risk death. I have a pretty good life. Maybe I’ll start training to be able to protect people though.  
Jenna’s Risk (Jenna’s POV)  
‘I have to find a way out of this basement’ I thought to myself as I looked for an exit. Hearing their footsteps coming down the stairs I heightened my escape effort. ‘Come on… come on…’ I opened the window in my ‘room’ more like test chamber, looking around I shifted into a wolf and clambered out into the night air, breathing in deeply. “Jenna~ It’s time for your nightly injection- She’s escaped! Find her!” I started to run off into the woods not shifting back into my human form trying to get away from the house. I flinched when I heard them running after me, “Get that wolf!!” my mother yelled. I shifted back and clambered up a tree nearby huddling close to the bark.  
“Honey, there’s no one around for miles she’ll return” I heard my father say.  
“We put all that work into her trying to make-” A piece of bark hit her on the head, and I yelped climbing higher. “She’s up there! Go get her!” Seeing her push my father I focused on just climbing higher.  
“O-Of course dear” He slowly started to climb, mother would be a better option at getting me down as shes the active one, but she chose Father so I started to run on a thick branch to jump to the next tree, landing on the next tree I gripped onto it and slowly climbed down before shifting again and started to run again.  
“Get down here! And get her!!” My mother shrieked like a banshee. My father slowly climbing down the tree and starting after me before he had to stop, panting.  
“I ca-can’t d-dear she’s too fast” was the last thing I heard before I disappeared around a corner and kept running not stopping until I ran into a village, people screaming around me as I stopped collapsing. Panting I slowly tried to stand up but failed, whimpering. I jumped slightly yelping out in pain as I felt something sharp nudge me.  
“It’s hurt, really badly” “Well we aren’t taking it in! Get it out of our village!” I shakily stood up as best as I could and started to walk, very wobbly might I add, to the village exit opposite of the way I came. Before I suddenly collapsed seeing nothing but black.  
Elysia’s Exposition (Elysia’s POV)  
I was walking through the woods to my favorite clearing not bothering to listen to anything when I saw a set of steps to my right, deciding to be spontaneous I started to walk up the stairs, panting slightly about halfway up I decided to take a short break to catch my breath. “What… what is up with these stairs?” I sat down on one of the stairs. After a few minutes, I started up them again. Coming up to a large double door readying myself I tried to push them open but failed, sighing I rubbed my hands together before clapping and a large boom watching the doors fly open, birds went flying everywhere and a couple of thumps coming from inside the building. Silently I went to look around poking the golden dragon in the center. “Whoa, so cool!” As I turned around I saw I was surrounded by four boys. “Uh… hi?”  
“Who are you?! What are you doing in our monastery?!” The hedgehog yelled at me.  
“Don’t yell at me Hedgehog” “It’s Kai, not Hedgehog!” “Yeah yeah sorry Kai” I rubbed my hands together waiting for them to attack so I could protect myself. “So uh… hi again, I’m Elysia” The one with ginger hair giggled slightly as I waved. Suddenly Kai attacked me, and well… not gonna lie I can’t fight for shit so I was taken down easily. Slamming my hand down on the ground a loud boom and invisible knocked the four away from me. “Okay thanks for that” I pouted slightly.  
“Hey! What was that?!” The one with… oh lord those are huge eyebrows asked me angrily. “A soundwave, like it? But seriously I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you three I just needed to get him off of me, sorry for intruding as well”  
The one with gigantic eyebrows rubbed the back of his head “It’s okay, Kai does have a temper” I nodded slightly, before standing up and dusting myself off “Well, I should get going, bye” I waved and started to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
